


confessions

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug 7-14 2016<br/>day 1; confessions<br/>in which Emma and Regina realize they're in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in swan queen week :-) I'm really excited for this so I hope you guys like it !! All these ficlets are connected, which is pretty clear when you read them together. Enjoy :-)

Emma sat in her chair across from Regina, picking at her salad. Which was weird and suspicious and Regina already suspected something was up because Emma never missed out on the opportunity to have a grilled cheese from Granny's. Lunch in Regina's office had become a routine thing for them. Emma always had something to talk about, and Regina always listened. But today was different. Emma was silent, distant. Emma was never distant with Regina.

"Hook told me he loved me today", Emma recalled, finally breaking the silence that had been looming in the room.

"Is that...strange? I thought you two had already established that", Regina pointed out. She hated thinking of Hook, of them together. Of him holding her hand, touching her, tainting her with his dirty hoo-

"Yes. But I... I don't know. It felt different."

"Different how?", Regina pried. She didn't like thinking about it, but it was clearly troubling Emma and she couldn't bare the thought of Emma sad or in pain.

Emma sat for a while, collecting her thoughts, trying to arrange her words in an order that would make sense to herself and Regina.

"I don't think I feel the same."

And there it was.

"Why not?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else." Regina's heart sped up at Emma's **confession**.

"You 'think'?"

"I know I am."

"Well. That's..."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell this person?"

"I don't...know. I don't think I can. I don't think they feel the same way."

Regina's throat went dry. She tried her hardest not to get her hopes up, it might not even be her.

"Well I suppose you'll never know unless you ask them."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded slightly. She picked up her fork and resumed pushing her lunch around her plate.

Minutes passed and Regina's hope faded. _Of course it's not me_.

"Do you love me?", Emma breathed. It was so faint that Regina wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Of course I do, Emma, you know that-"

"Are you in love with me, Regina?", Emma asked, finally making eye contact with her. Tears formed in her eyes as she waited for Regina to reject her or throw her out. She wasn't sure which was worse.

Regina's eyes widened.

"It's me?"

Emma sighed and looked back at her lap. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything", Emma said, getting up from her chair and grabbing her jacket.

Regina's heart started to race. _Please don't leave. No, no, no._

"Wait", Regina managed, tears forming in her eyes as well, "I am."

Emma stopped. She turned back to Regina, tears finally breaking free and running down her face. Regina mustered up any courage she had left and walked to where Emma was standing with her red leather jacket in one hand, the other on the handle of the door. She took Emma's jacket and threw it over the couch so she could grab both of Emma's hands, so she could show her as best she could that she was telling the truth.

"I love you." The words sounded so foreign coming from Regina's lips.

"I'm scared", Emma confessed, "I'm scared of this. Of where this could go. And I'm scared that if I leave right now, that I'll never find out."

Regina's eyes softened.

"Then stay."


End file.
